Hold On
by KittyKat2288
Summary: The Doctor angers Clara for the last time, making her want to leave the TARDIS for good. What happens when she gets a surprise visit from an old friend? Bad summary, good one-shot (I think). Whouffle. Rated T because I'm paranoid but really it could be K . R&R!


**A/N: Hello people! I was listening to "Hold On" by Colbie Caillet and it reminded me so much of what 12/Clara will probably be. So I decided to make a one-shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Enjoy!**

* * *

_I'm feeling further, feeling further from ya every day_

_You're in the stars, in the stars, yeah, you're worlds away_  
_I'm moving on, moving on, then I hear you say_  
_Hold on, hold on_

_We're losing light, losing light, yeah, we're fading fast_  
_We had a fire, need a spark, or we'll never last_  
_Just look at me, look at me, I've been burning for you so long, so long_

_I should walk away_

_(Oh-oh oh-oh)_  
_I look at you and (Oh-oh oh-oh)_  
_I get the feeling (Oh-oh oh-oh)_  
_I think that I should hold on, hold on_

_Hold On - Colbie Calliat_

* * *

"I want to go home." Clara mutters, sitting on the steps in the console room, looking up at the Doctor sadly.

It's been a week since he regenerated. She got a call from his past self to look after him, because he's more scared than she is, scared of losing her. His new angry self has aggravated her enough this past week, she just can't handle it anymore.

He looks up at her sadly, in his eyes she can tell he wants to beg for her to stay, like she did to his past self. But he realizes there is no point, he can't force her to stay with him.

"Please, take me home," she says, tears already spilling down her cheeks. She knows she shouldn't leave him right after he changed, but she can't handle the pressure anymore. She already felt pressured to keep him safe by dying for him, but now it's like she's babysitting him.

The Doctor sighs and begins to pull levers and press buttons.

"We're here," he mumbles and she stands up, quickly walking to the door, trying to stop herself from turning around and facing him and seeing his big sad eyes.

"Please, don't go," he says. He can hear her sobs as she opens the door and shuts it, running through the field behind her flat and up the stairs, opening the door and slamming it shut, running to her bedroom.

Clara cries herself to sleep. Hoping that what she did was all a dream. Hoping she didn't leave her Doctor alone in that TARDIS.

"Clara," she hears, feeling someone jostle her awake, she knows that voice. "Come on, Clara,"

Clara opens her eyes to see the Doctor... her Doctor... staring at her. She instantly thinks this is a dream, but doesn't care, she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him, crying into his shoulder.

"My Clara," he mutters in her ear, making her smile.

"I never got my goodbye." She says, continuing to cry.

"I know, but now you do." He says, letting go of her so she can tell him.

"I love you," she says, still crying. "Thank you for always being there. Thank you for saving me as many times as I've saved you. Thank you for everything and goodbye. My Doctor," she brings the back of her hand up to stroke his cheek gently.

"I've said my goodbye," he says. "But remember what I told you? Don't let him go, Clara. Please, for me. He loves you as much as I did. He's the same man, deep down, he's me. You just need to help him realize that. Please, just hold on to his hand and guide him through this."

"I'm sorry I bailed on him." She mumbles, looking down at her lap. "I shouldn't have,"

"You were only frustrated with him." The Doctor says.

"I miss you so much." Clara says. "I miss your big sad eyes, your chin, your stupid bow tie. Everything,"

"I know you do, but he still has those big sad eyes you love." He says. "They're the reason you loved all my other selves, because they all had them and they all show the same pain that only you can stop."

Clara smiles at him and hugs him tightly again, letting go only to kiss him passionately on the lips.

"That's my goodbye," she says once she breaks the kiss.

"Until next time, my Impossible Girl." He says kissing her forehead.

"Until next time, Chin-Boy." She says and he disappears.

Clara then wakes up and runs into the other room, grabbing her phone and calling the TARDIS.

"Hello?" He answers, his voice hopeful, but still sounding like he's been crying.

"Doctor," she says, her voice sweet. "Can you come back and get me?"

"Of course," he says and hangs up. Not a minute later, she hears the TARDIS and runs down the stairs of her flat and to the field where the TARDIS is waiting. She sighs and opens the door, he instantly picks her up and spins her around, like his past self used to do.

"My Doctor," she says.

"My Clara," he says, putting her down.

"I love you," she says, tears forming in her eyes again. "I love you and your temper, even though it's hard to deal with sometimes, I love your Scottish accent, I love your big sad eyes, I love that you love me."

"I do love you, my Impossible Girl." He says. "What made you change your mind?"

"I looked into your big sad eyes and I got the feeling I always used to get. The feeling of love." She says, hugging him again. "I can't lose you again."

"And I can't lose you." The Doctor says, hugging her tightly, like he doesn't want to let go. "How about those cocktails on the moon? From what I remember, we never got the chance to go."

"We went there after we said goodbye to sand shoes and grandad, remember? We were both drunk, I'm surprised I even remembered what happened when we got back to the TARDIS." Clara says.

"Oh, yes, how could I forget?" The Doctor asks.

"But I guess we could go back and recreate that night." She says, winking at him.

"You, my Impossible Clara, are brilliant." He says, kissing her forehead.

And off they went, on their new adventure of love. Clara never let go of him again.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Please review! Also, if you like, you could read my other one-shot "Clarity" or my Whouffle story "Don't Fall In Love". Thanks for reading!**


End file.
